Taiki
The Taiki (大変計量器 Great Scale) are a group of three people that live in a separate dimension of the Universe, cut off from the Soul Society, World of the Living, and Hueco Mindo, even the Valley of Screams. They reside in a dimension similar to (if not the exact one) where the Soul King resides. Their purpose is to monitor the use of Spiritual Energy throughout the dimenions, and they are what keeps spiritual energy flowing, acting like a large Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) to the universe. The members are Tai (対 Opposition) an Arrancar-like spirit and the spirit of "evil", Mikata (味方 Ally) a Shinigami-like spirit and the spirit of "good", and Kinkou (均衡 Balance), a Visored-like spirit and the spirit of "balance". They are also referred to as the Son, the Daughter, and the Father. Father Appearance Father takes the appearance, as his alias suggests of an elderly man with a large amount of experience shining in his sky-blue eyes and conflicts of many battles, seen through the various scars embedded into his skin. His most distinguished feature is his long grey beard, traversing down to his waist and hanging there freely. He also has an eye that has been sealed through unknown means, via an eyepatch of sorts. Along with this, a skull rests upon his scalp, and Father adorns long plain brown robes with golden lining and silver shoulder-plates from a set of knight's armor. He travels barefooted like his children. Personality :"You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children... and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe" :―The Father, to Dyan Arashi Father was a wise and powerful being who loved both of his children dearly. As a paragon of balance in the Universe, the Father, while benevolent, was also quite practical, and was willing to do anything in order to maintain the Spiritual Particle's balance both on their dimension, and in the universe at large. The Father's love for his children, although great, did not blind him to the Son's growing corruption by the darkness of his soul, and he warned his child against further immersing himself with sins of hatrid and greed. It broke the Father's heart when his daughter was killed by the Son, and it only worsened his grief to accept that in order to preserve the balance while it lasted, the Son had to die. Although the Son resented his father for keeping him trapped on their Dimension, the Father always loved him, and wanted desperately to save his son from the darkness and currptness of his soul, even going as far as to commit suicide to show the Son the error of his ways and to bring him down with him to preserve balance. The Father's love for his children ultimately led to his death; In his final moments after stabbing himself. Power & Abilities ... Daughter Appearance Daughter, her calm and selfless nature reflects in the appearance she portrays. Her slender and curvaceous figure makes others envy along with her calm green eyes. Her blonde hair drapes down to her chest, hanging there without movement. Her face is adorned with remnants of bones, and her throat is equipped with a black bone glued to her very skin. Her attire, very revealing, only consists of a fur like appendage that acts as a top, revealing much of her cleavage and also fashions a mini-skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh. Personality :"It is in my nature to do what is selfless. My brother's will always be to do what is selfish." :―The Daughter to Dyan when they were out looking for Son and kidnapped Shiro The Daughter was a selfless being who cared greatly for her family, particularly her father. She was very concerned for the Father's failing health, and looked after him when he was injured by the Son. In her greatest show of loyalty and love, even when her brother killed her. She said that she forgive him for what he have done and that she loved him deeply. The Daughter was also a very compassionate woman, empathizing with the struggles of the stranded Fullbringers. Both the Father and the Son were devastated by her death, neither having intended for her to die, despite their attempts to kill each other. Power & Abilities ... Son Appearance Son, like his violent and impulsive nature brings about, is a being whose appearance brings about the very meaning of dangerous. His black tattoos run throughout his body in various patterns, most noteably, under his red eyes and black sclera, in a very similar manner to a human's hollowfication. Tall and imposing, his muscular build easily dwarfs that of others, and along with his powers and dangerous mannerisms, even the most stoic can be seen as slightly afraid. A skull of a conquered beast lay attached to his left, protruding out the back of it is a horn, giving him an almost demonic appearance. His attire is very little. Son only clads a red scarf over his shirtless body and a pair of white hakama, he is always travelling barefoot like the rest of his family Personality :"You look frail, Father." "I am not dead yet." "Well, perhaps I am tired of waiting!" :―The Son and Father before drawing their weapons and unleashing them for their fight The Son was a dangerous being. As he knew that he could not challenge his father, he tried to subtly kill his sister. While Shiro assumed he was an Arrancar, he brought no immediate harm on Dyan and Shiro; he even warned them of the lethal storms coming. The Son was known to be impatient. He also believed the balance was skewed and not in his favor, therefore he sought to "even" it out by killing his sister as fast as he could to make things "Fair". As the embodiment of the dark side of the Universe, the Son showed many traits common to Hollow: He was destructive, swearing to destroy Hollows and Shinigami alike, and attempting to murder his own father, screaming his hatred for the old man. The Son was very self-centered, believing that if he were to escape their Dimension, he would bring balance to the Universe by himself. He also considered his father to be selfish for taking too long to die, subsequently plotting to kill him. The Son had a dangerous attitude, making a violent attempt on his father's life after deciding that the old man was taking far too long to die, and unleashing a severe tantrum after his father tell him him he was a "poor child" who wants everything to be his way. The Son was also spiteful; He immediately kidnapped Shiro to use him for his plans on distracting his sister for him to giver her the final blow. Despite his deep corruption by the darkness and willingness to kill his father, the Son still seemed to care for his sister, and was horrified when she died, later saying, while he knelt at her grave, that she was the only being he ever truly loved. When the Father stabbed himself with this own Zanpakuto, the Son was instantly filled with remorse, begging his father not to die, only to curse his father's betrayal after dying along with him. Power & Abilities ... Trivia *Father, Son, and Daughter were based from beings who was part of The Ones, a family of powerful Force-users on Mortis during the Clone Wars In Star Wars.